Pulley type exercise equipment and chin up bars have been known from antiquity but the exercise device described herein is unique and different in a number of ways.
1. It is designed primarily for use over water.
2. It has a roller bar system which extends down into the water to keep the users body in preferred alignment as the device is used.
3. It utilizes the lever principal to reduce friction and reduce the amounts of weight required to achieve the exercise pressure desired.
4. Since it is connected to the pool deck above the water level it is easily installed, and can be moved or removed without the need of going into the pool to do the installation work.
5. It enables an individual of moderate strength to do chin up type exercises while suspended in water. Thus strengthening his muscles in a way not ordinarily obtainable.